When working within a burning structure the lack of visibility can cause firefighters and rescue workers to become disoriented and sometimes lost. One method fire/rescue workers use for determining location is to follow a fire hose. However, the fire hose may be difficult to find and may become coiled which can cause confusion as to which direction of the hose to follow out of the structure. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a way of facilitating a fire/rescue worker's way out of a structure.